Jack Wilgress
Jack Wilgress was a CGC soldier, then Specialist, who spurned that life to become a Maverick, and the leader of the Knaves. After the Mumon Rift opened, he also became a Kizen. "Only once was Wilgress caught without his weapon. As he waited for his wounds to heal, he swore there wouldn't be a next time." -Flavor Text Early Life, CGC ﻿Wilgress was born in Benson, Arizona on Earth as the son of a cattle rancher, Samuel A. Wilgress. His early life was fairly rural, and mostly calm. He joined the CGC military at the age of 16, lying about his age, and looking old enough for the recruiters to let it slide. He proved himself quickly, and was considered as an officer within 3 years. He was then moved to training under Colonel Chindon Relk just outside of Black Rock, Utah, whose ire he gained after beating his personally designed test run faster then Relk ever had. He was then made a CGC specialist under General Xander . Shortly after, he deserted, and joined the Maverick group "the Knaves". The Knaves, Phobos ﻿Wilgress didn't instantly join the Knaves, he spent some time doing a variety of odd jobs in the outer rim including a debt collector, bounty hunter, and mercenary. He eventually fell with the Knaves, and eventually became their unofficial leader. He fell into a love triangle with "Battle Axe" Bowden and "Killer' Cait Grimmalkin around this time. WARNING: Spoiler for "Firefight at the Overwatch Command" ahead. Wilgress was contacted by Starhawk of the Cartel to help with a plan to aid the Maverick cause; an hit and fade attack on the Overwatch Command facility on Gongen's moon of Phobos. Wilgress was initially hesitant, but was pushed to action by now General Relk, in charge of the Phobos Instalation, kidnapping "Killer" Cait Grimalkin to find out Wilgress' location in order to get revenge. Unfortunately for Relk, Jack wanted Cait back, as he had been developing feelings for the lady, and raided the facility along with "Battle Axe" Bowden and Ace McAlister. The assault was a success, and Cait was rescued, however the victory was not what it seemed. Relk informed Wilgress that his father back on Earth had been killed in a CGC raid Relk himself had set up after infiltrating the ranch with "Gongen Spies", and Cait had been tortured and drugged so much that she had lost the ability to feel positive emotions. Though Jack had also had feelings for Bowden, she spurned him, feeling that it wasn't right to be with Jack while Cait literally couldn't love him. SPOILERS END. The Wounds, and the Rift. ﻿Jack Wilgress woke up one day in an operating Bay at Hance Tech's facility in South Celestial Ceres. His hands, arms, and large sections of his chest and neck had been replaced with cybernetic parts. He fled the facility, having no idea why he had been given the enhancements, or who arranged it all. When the Rift came, Wilgress became a Kizen, but was still saught by Hance Tech, who sent a "Debt Collector" named Kanid after him, who Jack killed after he tried to put a tracker or Jack's ship. Wilgress was then sought out by an another anonymous Kizen in a bar who attempted to mind control him after giving him Kanid's identity. Wilgress broke the mind control, and killed the Kizen. Personal Traits Wilgress is physically intimidating, at seven feet tall, with the build of an expert soldier. He is nearly the epitome of a lovable rogue, as he is a pirate captain, yet is even at times asked for autographs by the victims he steals from. Trivia ﻿Jack Wilgress was originally named 'Franco' during the WARS tcg beta testing. Affiliations *Pheelas Renaud Appearances *Firefight at the Overwatch Command by Jim Perry (GQB) *The Titan Deception (GQB) *Playing by the Rules (Short Story) by Mark Tuttle (D) *WARS: Incursion (Card Set, D) Category:characters